Metal Geass Solid
by MJCABOo
Summary: Solid and Liquid (David and Eli) Snake have had as hard a life as Lelouch (Who's a girl in this) meaning that when given the chance join the Black Knights to defeat Britannia


You never see crossovers with different elements to one of the base stories like gender bending but I'm going to do it anyway ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lelouch was quietly sorting through files when that new guy David was running through the Student Council room being chased by a group of dogs his bandana which he smuggled in flowing behind him the dogs got him and started generally licking him and doing general dog things Lelouch giggled at this that idiot was running from cute little dogs she continued to laugh until a new figure walked through Eli David's twin brother who was EVIL! EEEEVIL!

"BROOOOTHER"

"LIQUID!"

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHER"

"LIQUID!" they kept shouting at each other

"Would you stop it" Lelouch yelled at them "That's it I'm going to gamble this is YOUR fault" she said and left they both sighed

"I'll go after her to make sure she doesn't get killed" David said

"You do that Brother"

-five minutes-

Gambling wasn't an unusual topic for David he did it also but he did it a lot more and at proper casinos he followed behind Rivalz and Lelouch using his personal transport more commonly known as D-Horse which was accepted because of the fact that the horse was incredibly clean he was stalking them in their fancy motorcycle as they pulled up at a tower and entered David decided to stand around and smoke a filthy habit he shared with his father it took around eight or so minutes for Lelouch and Rivalz to leave not noticing their friend standing to side he got on D-Horse and chased after them, David was thinking that this was going smoothly when a truck pulled out in front of him which he didn't mind it soon took a turn into a rundown parking lot and smashed into a wall Lelouch ever the good person climbed up and proceeded to try and make contact with the occupants David approached the Truck when it reversed and Lelouch fell in David sprinted up to the truck and threw himself on it and started climbing up pulling out a high caliber pistol and jumped in

"David!" Lelouch shouted in surprise "what are you doing?"  
"Making sure you don't die" He replied

"Do you have a plan" Lelouch asked him

"Nope" he said smirking "Hey here's an idea" David said walking over to the cab,

"Excuse me my name's David and I'll like to know where we're going" he said to the two in the cab

"How the hell did you- never mind Kallen you deal with him ok" The man in front said

"Ok I'll go" Kallen said getting up and walking into the back  
"As I said my name is David this is Lelouch" he said pointing towards Lelouch

"oh Hello" She said

"anyways I want my answer" David said

"we are going to the rest of our resistance group"

"Cool" David said

"You seem calm for a Britannian" Kallen said

"Half Britannian Quarter Japanese Quarter Chinese" David Corrected "so I'm going to be frank, is their anyway I can assist you in this battle?"

"no you two need to stay here"

"Ok fine I'll wait I'm patient I've waited once for two weeks for a simple bullet wound to heal" David said sitting down and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it

"Bullet Wound? Are you in the military?" Kallen asked

"Nope"

"Then why were you shot"

"I was dealing with some shady people behind Ashford Academy trying to break in let's just say none of them went anywhere after that" again smirking

"Ok but you stay here ok… we may need someone to help us… a bit" Kallen said

"Hey Kallen we got Knightmares incoming!" said that man in the front

"I'm on it" She said and got in her Glasgow and left to go fight the Knightmares

The rest of the ride was uneventful David paced back and forward while Lelouch tried to get signal on her phone "Damn" she shouted "Of all the times to not have signal" she let out a long sigh David let out a chuckle

"I have signal I Always have signal"

"Yeah but you only call two people Eli and Hal" Lelouch retorted

"and no one else can call me" he laughed the truck crashed into a wall which flung the duo back into reality David managed to open a door to the outside when a soldier one that was an Honorary Britannian David immediately ducked while Lelouch was to the side.

The soldier spotted something _'those terrorists threatening innocents'_ he leapt at the one standing up who he knocked across the room the other however grabbed him in a choke hold Suzaku saw the person who he knocked down "Lelouch?" he asked her

"How do you know my name?" Lelouch asked

"It's me Suzaku!" he shouted which immediately made his captor let gohe turned around and saw his enemy "David?" he was confused had his old friends become terrorists

"Kept you waiting Huh?"

"It really is you… are you terrorists now?" Suzaku said waving his arm

"No not yet" David said the pressure container sitting next to them started to pulse Suzaku threw himself on Lelouch putting his gas mask on her face David just sat there.

A woman appeared she had green hair David Had a surprised smile, then the army arrived

"Private… get your ass back here" The Head Dick Bag shouted Suzaku rushed over "Good job finding the truck" the man chuckled handing Suzaku a gun "kill them"

"I won't" Suzaku said fiercely

"Too bad" his CO said and shot him.

David stood up "I really wouldn't" he raised his gun "Please stand down"

The Dickbag waved his arms "Do you think I'm frightened"

"Should Be" Lelouch said

"Why's that"

"You're gonna find out" David said


End file.
